


Cry Baby Cry

by cinnamontoastandtears



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, It's just cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this doesn't really need an explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastandtears/pseuds/cinnamontoastandtears
Summary: John and Paul host a tea party or a seance.Ringo is late (yet again) and George is even later.Heather and Julian have a lot of fun.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cry Baby Cry

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by (obviously, i think) the song Cry Baby Cry
> 
> this has been sitting, unfinished, on my computer for a WHILE, so now i've finished it and decided to give it to you
> 
> so here:
> 
> have some pure fluff

Paul stood humming in the kitchen in his bathrobe, flipping eggs at the stove. He placed each one on a plate and put them all on a big tray along with some toast and jam. He brought all of it into the parlour and placed it down on the side table by the fireplace. There was a cup of coffee sitting at the table already, and Paul glanced over at John who looked up from the keys and smiled at his husband. 

Heather and Julian were dancing along to the tune John was playing for them, but when they noticed that Paul had brought food into the room, they ran over to the table instead. John got up too, bringing over his cup of coffee and sitting down across the table from Paul. Julian climbed up and into Paul’s lap and Paul groaned.

“You’re getting a bit too big to do that anymore, love,” Paul chuckled, and then re-situated Julian on his lap so that the boy was facing forward. 

Heather climbed into John’s lap too, and he sighed softly with the weight of the other eight-year-old. They ate the toast and eggs Paul had made, happy in the bright light of the morning. 

Paul looked around at the high-ceilinged room, and out of the windows into the big garden down in the yard. When he looked back at the table, Heather had gotten jam all down her front and John was hurriedly wiping it away so it wouldn’t stain. He looked up at Paul sheepishly, and Paul smiled down into his mug. 

⚘⚘⚘

Later, Paul went out to the garden to pick some flowers for Ringo and George who were coming over later. He liked coming into the garden in the summertime because it almost felt as if it were somewhere totally different from the house. The only thing that connected the two were big french doors that opened into the garden, letting Paul see a sweet view of his husband and children. 

John was painting a picture of two blobs that appeared to be running, and Paul could tell that it wasn’t finished yet. John looked up at Paul slowly, and smiled, and Paul stepped back into the cool parlour. He took one of the flowers he had cut, a white and yellow daffodil, and snipped it close to the bloom. Then he ducked down to tuck it behind John’s ear. His husband glanced up at him with a soft look in his eyes, and they kissed slowly. 

They were interrupted by their children running out of the house and into the garden playing amongst the tall stalks of the sunflowers. 

John curled his hand around Paul’s waist, and Paul leaned into the touch.

A single tear fell from his face, and he laughed at how a lily had landed upside down on Heather’s head. 

⚘⚘⚘

Ringo was late again.

This wasn’t concerning. Ringo was always late. Sometimes Paul combatted this by telling Ringo and George to meet them earlier, so the two would show up when they actually needed to be there. 

It seemed he had forgotten to do that this time around. 

When Ringo finally did show up, half an hour late, he was by himself.

“George is terribly sorry that he isn’t here at the moment, but he was struggling at the post office with this package he wanted to send to Pattie, and he told me to just go along without him,” Ringo explained when Paul opened the heavy front door. 

“It’s alright, Ritchie,” Paul smiled, and let his friend inside. 

As Ringo stepped into the hall, Julian came flying down the stairs and directly into his arms, screaming, “Uncle Ringo!”

Ringo laughed brightly, scooping Julian into his arms and swinging him around. Heather ran in shortly after, and attached herself to Ringo’s leg. 

John followed his children out of the kitchen where he had been helping them decorate cookies for later, and stood next to Paul. 

Paul looked up at John, and rested his head on his chest. 

Then the doorbell rang again, and John said, “Ah, that must be George!”

At the mention of the remaining Beatle, Julian hopped out of Ringo’s arms and rushed to answer the door. George stood there with a silly look on his face, and the kids laughed at him. George pulled a large jar of honey from behind his back, which he offered to Paul as he came to close the door behind his friend. 

“Just collected this from the hives yesterday, and I wanted to bring some to you,” George grinned, and Paul accepted the jar greatfully. 

“Ah this reminds me, I’ve got something for you too,” Paul said, “I’ll just go get it.”

He headed towards the kitchen, grinning slightly to himself at the sounds of his friends joking with his husband. 

Paul set down the jar on the counter, and picked up the large bouquet he had picked from the garden earlier, carrying it back through the hall. 

Ringo marveled at the arrangement and said, “Here Paul, I’ll put it in my car. Make sure we don’t forget it later.”

As Ringo went out the front door again, Heather chose that moment to start rapidly explaining how exactly they had been decorating the cookies with all the icing and sprinkles and the works. George reacted excitedly to this, and allowed himself to be escorted by his thumbs into the kitchen by the two McCartney-Lennon children. 

John followed the group, muttering something about how  _ those cookies are for  _ later _ Harrison _ , and  _ I better not see any missing _ . 

Paul leaned heavily against the wall and sighed deeply, but it was with a smile on his face. 

⚘⚘⚘

Much later, when the cookies had been consumed at the proper time and wine had been drunk, they had all sung a few old songs and put the children to bed. John, Paul, George, and Ringo gathered around the dinner table again and lit a few candles after turning off the lights. 

They all sat and held hands, and John started them off. 

“We don’t mean to call on anyone who does not wish to be disturbed,” he said slowly, “but if there are any spirits or deities present that would like to speak with us, we call upon you.” 

Paul, George, and Ringo voiced their approval of John’s words, and sat very still in the sudden silence of the dining room. 

A rushing noise swept through the room, and the tablecloth fluttered swiftly with the breath of air. 

It was still for many more moments, the quiet sinking in between their linked hands, until they heard it. 

A very, very soft sound, almost like a moan.

“Ooo…” it trailed, and George was fighting to keep his eyes closed. 

It continued, getting louder and louder, sounding like someone crying. 

Ringo squeezed John’s hand very tightly, and then he opened his eyes. The rest did as well, looking around to see if anything visible was making the noise. 

“Ar- Is someone there?” Paul asked tentatively, “We don’t mean any harm.”

Out of nowhere there came a cough, but the moaning continued. 

John looked over at his husband questioningly. “Do ghosts usually cough?” he asked, and Paul shrugged. 

Then there came this other noise, a noise that sounded like someone laughing with a hand over their mouth. 

Paul smiled knowingly, and let go of George’s hand to motion under the table. The others saw it, and grinned, knowing exactly what had happened. 

One by one, they all gripped the edge of the tablecloth that was closest to them, and yanked it up, shouting, “Ah ha!”

Heather and Julian sat under the table with a radio, now laughing harder with their hands away from their mouths. 

The low moaning of the radio continued, and Ringo took it out from under the table, turning it off. 

George grabbed Julian around the waist, and John grabbed Heather, and they pulled them out and sat them down at the table. 

Paul assumed a very serious looking face, as did the others, and it was starting to worry the two children. 

Then their faces dropped and they laughed. They laughed long and hard and loud, and Heather and Julian started to laugh too. George laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair, and they all had tears forming in their eyes. 

“Dear God,” John said, clutching at his side, “Well, now that you two are awake, do you want some tea?”

“Yes, please,” they chorused. 

Paul stood from the table and went into the kitchen to start another pot of water. While he waited, he started to cry. 

He wasn’t sad, nothing was wrong, but he just felt so  _ happy _ and lucky to have the people he had in his life. 

The tears fell heavily now, there wasn’t an end, and Paul could hear the kettle go off but didn’t do anything about it. 

He could hear John’s voice down the hall, “...I’ll just check and make sure he’s all righ- Paulie?” he said, coming through the kitchen door. “What’s the matter, love?”

Paul turned to his husband and buried his face in John’s chest, the material of the night-shirt soft against his skin. 

He leaned up to John’s face and kissed him. Once, twice, three times, face still tear-streaked. 

“Are you ok, Macca?” John asked, wiping at Paul’s eyes. 

Paul sighed, and then smiled. “Yes. Yes, I’m perfect.” 

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! let me know what you thought <33


End file.
